Burn This Out
by RockMyWorldDamon
Summary: Stefan left Elena for someone else. Damon loves to torment her. Bonnie casts a spell. Accidently trapping Elena and Damon in the boarding house together. Will they destroy each other? Or will they bring out what was once forgotten in one another? hopefully better then it sounds :p
1. Chapter 1

"Give in to me, Elena" A seductive voice purred into her ear. A hand reached out dragging her face back to his. His tongue danced out from behind his lips and softly grazed her plump ones. She fell against his touch, lips parted, craving more. Resisting and falling at the same time. She backpedaled, lust laced into her eyes, while her breathes came out in shallow gasps. He grasped her wrist, stopping her getaway, and slowly dragging his hand down to hers entwining it.

"Stop fighting me" He all but growled. He brought his moist lips down to her neck. Sucking and licking, her neck burned from the wetness of the kisses, stirring a want deep inside her. Stefan was never this persistent when he was tying to seduce her. On second thought, he never tried to seduce her. He kissed his way up to the corner of her mouth, waiting a beat before gently brushing over her own. He was waiting for acceptance.

She lifted her lips to his in haste. The product of there lips on lips was unexplainable. It was as if fire had been poured down, igniting a switch of passion she didnt know she had in her. Her mouth opened wider as he slid his tongue in. It was as if she couldnt get enough. His tongue was the flame and she was the fuse. With the encouragement and hottness of the kiss, he walked until she was molded between the wall and his body, never breaking from each others lips.

She couldn't get enough. Her hands tore through his ruffled hair, while his were busy trailing up and down her hips. Her knees were trembling from the intensity. Moans were being echoed through the room, panting. He hooked his hands around her shaking legs, wrapping them slowly around his waist. She squeezed her legs tighter around him, getting a moan of approval from him. His fingers danced over her skin. She could just imagine there skin on each other, the heat radiating from there bodies, as they moved in sinc.

"Elena.." Stefan moaned her name. When did Stefan get so sexy? She brought her eyes up to his looking for his leaf green pureness. Instead she was met with icy blue eyes that were melting from the fire ignited between them. They were black with lust, hungry. She backpedaled again. The wheels in her head were slowly churning to match a name with those eyes. Her eyes cast down to his lips which were pulled up into a naughty smirk. She gasped, unhooking her legs from him, trying to get as much space between them as possible.

"Damon!" The accusation left her lips in a gasp of dissaproval. How could she just fall into his trap like that? She was stronger then that.

"Come on, princess. We were just getting started " He wiggled his eyebrows at her, dragging her toward him from the loops in her jeans. And she let him. He grinded his hips against hers, smirking at the obvious desire in her eyes.

"Why deny something you so clearly desire?"

She woke up in a start, gasping for breath, surrounded in sweat. She looked around the room in desperation and she realized with a sigh of relief that she was still in her room. The dream sunk into her, was she really dreaming of Damon? It couldn't be. Damon Salvatore was off liimits. Not only was that her ex-boyfriends brother, but he was the complete untouchable bad boy in town. They weren't even friends. Yet she knew what they were, both of them.

Back when Stefan and her had been dating she had figured out there secret. They were vampires. She never spilled the beans, and she knew Stefan meant her no harm. They ended on an okay note when one of his vampire friends of the past had come back and feelings had resurfaced. Maybe it wasnt okay okay. But she knew he'd never hurt her, physcally.

Damon was a completely different story. She secretly feared him but never let her smooth facade fall when he was around. Which wasn't often, he avoided her mostly, referring to her as his brothers girl. They had had some small interactions, usually him teasing her but other then that they were strangers.

So why the hell had she just dreamt that about him?

She shook her head trying to shake the dream. She hopped out of bed to get ready for school, throwing on some jeans, shirt, and leather jacket. Grabbing a pop tart as she rushed out the house running late from being shell-shocked from her steamy dream. The memory replaying in her head, she crashed into something hard.

A body.

She looked up and her jaw practically hit the floor and for a second she thought of the possiblilty that she was still dreaming. In front of her, stood none other then Damon Salvatore. She one uped him drinking in his form. His raven-black hair complimented and contrasted his blue-grey eyes, as if they were orbs. His regular clothing attire included lots of black and leather. But boy did he look good in it. And that mouth was curled up into a wicked smirk. The smile, again, is what snapped her out of it. Had she really just been ogling at Damon Salvatore? Memorys of the dream came back and she blushed, feeling as if he could read what was on her mind. She decided it was time to pull herself together.

"Can I help you?" She quipped. His grin widened at her obvious attitude. He didn't care much for the girl. She was pretentious and self-righteous, where was the fun in that? One of the many obvious and borng reasons as to why she used to date his brother. In contrast to that, she had a spark in her, a fire, that flared every once in a while. Espeaclly around him, and he loved to spark that fuse.

"I don't know, can you?" Damon molded her against the door of her home. Her breath hitched in her throat at the sudden closeness and tried to reign in her riled emotions. He loved those moments when she brought out her inner dark side. Something he knew he could awaken in her. He wanted her. Her oblivion to the plans he has in store for them brings a smirk to his god-like face.

"What are you doing?"

"What ever do you mean, Elena?" He was baiting her, she analyzed. His eyes flickered with some deep dark emotion. She gave him a pointed look, giving him a shove. She took the moment to take him in, he had on the usual, black on black. His blue eyes jumped out at her in contrast to his raven hair.

"Don't do that. Don't touch me,"

"But you like it when I touch you. Besides Elena... How do you plan on stopping me? Because in reality, I can just... take." Her eyes widened. Her heart constricted at the thought, and a piece of her hair slipped from its place. His hand reached out, her involuntrily, flinching, slowly tucking it behind her ear. How can somebody be so sweet and so rough at the same time?

"You wouldn't," She mumbled, looking at his face for something.

"Oh, but I would. And you wanna know the damndest thing? You're not gonna want me to stop," He had grasped hold of her chin roughly so she could look no where else but at him. There noses were a whisper apart. Too close, Elena thought. Fire flared in her eyes.

"You're delusional," She jerked her chin out of his grasp, his smile stretched across his face. Theres my girl, he thought.

"How can you deny something you haven't even experienced yet?" She gaped at his choice of words, they were to close to his words in her dream. She opened her mouth, but no words came out, she all but scolded herself for being so damn tongue tied around him.

"I could make the darkest of your desires come true. You'll be begging me for more," He hissed into her ear, her body tensed, and she felt a sweep of desire and wanted to hit herself for reacting to him. His sweet breath skimmed across her milky skin, as she tried to compose herself. With a sweep of self-rightousness and courage she blew out a heavy breath she didnt realize she was holding and turned her icy gaze onto him.

"In your dreams," She snapped back. He shook his head in mockery, a grin appearing as he took a step back putting space between them, finally letting air get to her lungs.

"Or prehaps... In your's?" He looked down at her with knowing eyes, turning and leaving her gaping at him. Did he know? How could he know? Oh my god. Her face paled and then blushed as a pool of desire was put deep in her stomach once again. What the hell just happened?

"What the hell was that?" Bonnie screeched echoing her thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena's wide doe eyes landed on her best friend, who at the moment, looked extremely confused and pissed off. She obviously just witnessed Damon and Elenas encounter. She wracked her brain for a logical explanation for what happened but she couldnt find one. Oh, he showed up to seduce me and somehow knows that I dreamt of me and him getting down and dirty? Yeah that would go smoothly.

"Bonnie? What are you doing here?"

"Im here to pick you up for school," The words slowly registered in her mind and she nodded mechanically, her head still stuck on Damon.

"Oh, yeah. Of course," Bonnie held up her hand, blocking Elenas way, her eyebrows raised in questioning.

"You wanna tell me what just happened?"

"I don't really know. Its just.. Its just Damon being Damon, okay?" She wanted nothing more then to drop the subject about Damon. It had all been very weird and strangely intriguing. Not that she would ever admit that out loud.

"Elena, I don't trust him, you know that. The way he talks to you.. Im worried," Bonnies face was etched into her exact words; distrust and worry. Elena always knew Damon wouldnt hurt her, but from anothers point of view she could understand. He talked with confidence, a threatening confidence that made you want to bend over backwards to everything he says. It could be intimidating and his constant impulsive decisions made his anger very dangerous.

And everyone knew the best was to make him angry was Elena Gilbert.

"I know, he's a little hard to take but I have it under control," She gave her best friend a forced smile, and she could tell Bonnie was unconvinced.

"Come on! We're already late for first period," Elena hopped into the car and Bonnie stood in her thoughts for a beat.

What could she do? Her best friend was being tormented by a sick, demented vampire. Worry was her middle name at this point. A cold chill suddenly ran down her spine, as the wind picked up. Bonnie flashed her eyes around her surroundings. From the change in the weather and the eery cawing of a crow perched on a nearby tree, Bonnie knew she wasn't alone.

She ran into the car with haste.

The crow stared did not break eye contact with the girls and even as the car drove away and down the street its gaze did not falter. In the deep shadows of the crowded trees, a devils smirk appeared.

A week had past since the 'Damon incident' as her and Bonnie were calling it. She had not seen Damon, unless you count the moment at the Grill when he flashed her a dangerous grin and discreetly ran his hand across her side as they walked past each other.

But other then that, no Damon.

She hadn't really been doing anything. Bonnie seemed distant and distracted all week and whenever Elena suggested going out Bonnie made up an excuse. Jeremy has been practically living at Tylers house and Caroline was currently out of town visiting her dad. So she was extremely surprised Damon hadn't stopped by in her room when shes getting out of her shower or when she was sleeping. She was paranoid mess, even the tinest of creaks made her jump.

She constantly had this nervous feeling that eyes were on her. But all there was was an empty house and a caw of a crow nearby. She felt utterly and completely alone.

Elena layed on her bed staring at the ceiling. Her homework, unfinished, was sprawled out around her. She had to be okay with the fact that Damon wasn't bothering her, right? Its not like she wants him to constantly corner her and mess with her head. She came to the conclusion that thats what she hated the most. He had a way of wiggling his way into her and messing with her thoughts. He makes her question whats right and wrong. He makes her question her wants.

Her phone buzzed, jumping her out of her thoughts.

Bonnies name flashed on her phone and she hurled herself at the oppurtunity of having a conversation with someone.

"Hey Bonnie,"

"Hey Elena, whats up?"

"Nothing, just trying and failing at doing this stupid math homework. I mean who said it was okay to give this much work? Besides, its not like im ever gonna use this crap," Elena scowled at her books on the bed. Bonnie chuckled, but it sounded more forced and uncomfortable then usual. It did not go unnoticed.

"Her Bonnie... Are you okay?" Worry etched into her voice.

"Yeah, look Elena I was actually calling to ask you what you were doing tomorrow?" She sounded nervous. What is going on?

"Im going to school..."

"I mean after that,"

"Well I was going to stop by the boarding house to pick up the rest of my clothes and stuff I had left in Stefans room. But I think ill put that off until later, I have alot of homework to catch up on,"

"Oh okay, you're sure you're not gonna go there tomorrow?" Elenas eyebrows furrowed, why did she want to know?

"Yeah, positive. It can wait. Why?"

"No reason, but I gotta go,"

"Wait Bonnie-" The tone dial went off signaling Bonnie had hung up.

Well that wasn't weird at all, Elena mused. With a sigh and a shrug she went back to her homework.

Elena woke up in a great mood. Which was a rare occasion for her. She had woke up before her alarm with a pep in her step and a smile on her face. Why? She didn't know, and she didn't care. She took a long steamy shower drying herself and throwing on some jeans and boots. Taking her sweet time doing her makeup, even going as far as to curl her hair, she looked at the mirror with a satisfied smile.

She. Looked. Good.

Snagging a glance at the clock she realized it was time to head out to school. Bonnie had called her once more before going to sleep to tell her she wasn't going to make it to school, so that Elena would be driving alone. The humidity was ridiculous when Elena walked outside to her car.

She couldn't help but glance around her cautiously, still expecting Damon to pop out of no where. It had been subconciously worrying her that he wasn't nagging her. Calm before the storm, as they say. Because for some odd reason, she couldnt shake the feeling that it wasn't over. And she couldn't shake her own feelings that she didn't want it to be. Did she actually like the thrill he gave her? She hadn't been feeling anything at all since Stefan left.

She functioned normally and was a pro at painting on a smile but she had no feeling when Stefan had broken her heart. So, is Damon the reason why she's suddenly so ready to feel? Elena scowled at the thought, burying the question deep inside her.

School was a major drag without her best friend. Matt was company enough but he was a guy and guys liked 'bro time' as he had put it. The bell had finally rung and she found herself in 7th period, at last, waiting for Alaric to start his usual teaching.

Alaric had refused her offer to stay at the house with Jeremy and Elena. She had of course argued and he had of course not listened.

The dismissal bell finally rang signaling Elena was free to leave until Alaric called her back inside.

"Whats up? Finally accepting my offer?" She grinned. He shook his head.

"Nope. Im still set on getting drunk in my apartment, not your house,"

"Oh come on, Rick. We all know you get drunk at The Grill." He chuckled.

"You're in a good mood," He observed. He was used to seeing sad Elena or worried Elena. Happy Elena was a side of her that rarely appeared.

"I feel good today," She smiled at him. "Did you need something? Everythings okay right?" Worried Elena started to make an appearence and he was quick to diminish it.

"No, no everythings fine. I was just wondering how you're doing. Damon hasn't been an ass has he?" Alaric narrowed his eyes at the thought of his sort-of vampire friend hurting Elena. They may be buddy-buddy but neither of them wouldn't hesitate to hurt each other. Lets just say, they had a love/hate relationship.

"When isn't he an ass?" She smirked, "Speaking of, I think im gonna drop by the boarding house, I've been meaning to pick some stuff up," The thought of Bonnie making sure she wouldnt go flashed through her mind and that made her all the more determined to go.

"Okay, be safe. And tell Damon to give me a call," He called out to her as she nodded and waved a goodbye.

The drive to the boarding house was quick, she hesitated going in at first, wondering if Damon was there. She shook her head, she should be fine going to the boarding house wether Damon was there or not, she's only done it a thousand times. So she threw caution to the wind and opened the door stepping inside for the first time in a long time.

"Hello?" She called out meeting only eery silence.

"Looking for me?" Whirling around, she knocked into him harder then you would have thought possible.

"Ow, do you have to do that? A simple 'hello' would have sufficed," She growled at him as he shrugged.

"I think my way is more fun, don't you?"

"Look, im just here to pick up my stuff," She went to side step him but he blocked her way. She balled her hands into fists trying to calm herself down. Feeling his eyes on her, she squirmed but refused to make eye contact.

"Hmm, Elena. You look tasty today," She tried to ignore the fact that his fingers were running slowly along her collar bone and that her skin was screaming for him. She could practially feel the smirk on his face.

"Excuse me," Attempting to side step him again he blocked her way.

"Why won't you look at me?" The seriousness in his voice made her glance at his beautiful features. The expression on his face was one that often was not there. He was confused and serious, eyebrows drawn together, no hint of sarcasm there. It had really bothered him that she wouldn't turn in doe eyes on him.

She yanked her chin out of his grasp.

"I need to get my stuff," She said mechaniclly and ran up stairs to Stefans room. What just happened again? Why does this keep happening? And why the hell was this time so different? Tossing her clothes in a duffel bag she ran down the stairs. Taking a glance around the room she spotted Damon pouring himself a drink.

"Well im going. I would say it was nice seeing you but.." She trailed off, turning on her heel to the door not bothering to wait for a reply. Her bad self was smiling and clapping inside, she liked messing with Damon.

"Someones fiesty today!" He yelled to her from the other room. She suppressed a smile, shaking her head, she reached for the door nob. Only problem was she couldnt actually reach it. Oh my god, no. Im seeing things, she thought to herself. Panic was threatening to pour out of her, as she reached for the doornob again. Though, it was as if there was a force field around it and no matter how many angles she tried to grab it, she couldn't.. It reminded her of the time Bonnie had locked her in her house..

Oh my god, magic.

"No, no, no, no! This is not happening right now," She chanted to herself.

"What are you babbling about?" He took in her distressed appearence. "Look, if you're gonna have some kind of panic attack, go home. I don't have time for this,"

"I can't!" She screamed. He gave her the have-you-completely-lost-it look and rolled his eyes a small smirk playing at his lips.

"If you wanted to spend more time with me, all you had to do was ask," He obviously was not understanding this. She took a couple deep breaths, trying ot calm down so she could explain to him what the fuck was happening.

"You don't understand, Damon. I physically can't get out," She gestured to the door nob and he became very serious. His eyes turned hard and focused as he walked towards the door, unable to open it. He growled in frustration.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," He hissed and my god if it wasn't the sexiest thing shes ever heard. No, focus Elena, she scolded herself. He tried again and again but continued to fail.

Well, at least she wasnt the only one who didnt want to be here.

"What do we do?" Panic creeped into her.

"Call your witchy little friend! Hell, this is probably her fault!" He slammed a glass agasint the wall and she cringed, shakily pulling out her cell phone dialing Bonnies number.

"Hey, Bonnie. We have a problem."


End file.
